A Story of Tabloidshipping
by Become One With Russia
Summary: I had this posted back when I was Miuchi-chan, and decided to take it down. But now it's back! Mokuba falls in love with Seto, but Seto doesn't know how to feel.
1. Chapter 1

Just For Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

DOOM Fangirl: "Reposted from when I was Miuchi-chan. A tabloidshipping story.

Seto decided to crash much earlier than usual the night it happened. Afterward, he wondered if he had stayed up a bit later, maybe the situation could have been avoided.

He was just about to turn off the lights, when there was a knock on the door.

"What? What the hell is it?" he demanded angrily. He hadn't got much sleep that week, and was looking forward to resting.

The door opened and Mokuba came in. He was carrying his pillow with him.

"What do you want?" Seto asked sounding not anywhere near as harsh as he had a few seconds ago.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"What?" his brother asked blankly.

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

Seto sighed and said, "Fine, but JUST for tonight."

Mokuba ran over to the bed and put his pillow right next to Seto's.

Seto turned out the lights and layed down next to his brother.

"Night, Mokuba," he said.

"Night, Nii-sama," Mokuba replied.

A few moments later, Seto said, "Mokuba, what is your hand doing there?"

"Nuthin'," Mokuba replied.

"Well, let it do nothing somewhere OTHER than where it is right now."

"Why?"

"Because…because I don't want it there!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not right for brothers to touch each other there!"

"Please, Nii-sama? Just for tonight?"

"No!"

"But, I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too. B-but not like THAT!"

"Like what?"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about, Mokuba-don't play dumb!"

"But Nii-sama, I like keeping my hand here!"

"If you don't move your hand RIGHT NOW, I will make you go back to YOUR room!"

Mokuba sighed, moved his hand from…wherever it was and put his arm around his brother, instead.

"Mokuba, do you REALLY have to be this…affectionate?" Seto asked uncomfortably.

"I love you, Nii-sama," Mokuba mumbled, drifting off.

Seto sighed and wrapped his own arm around his little brother.

_No harm in it, _he thought, _I mean, it's just for tonight, right?_

DOOM Fangirl: "That was chapter one, but since I have all of the chapters written, they're all going to come out. Review it, okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

One Day

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, and neither does my cousin's half-brother's father's mother's aunt's husband's old college roommate!"

DOOM Fangirl: "Takes place about a month after the last chapter. Enjoy!"

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked his brother in his office one day.

"Hn?" Seto responded.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I love you-you're my brother. Is that all?"

"Not quite. Um…HOW MUCH do you love me?"

Seto sighed, closed his laptop (as he could see that this could take a little while), and said, "Mokuba, you are the person nearest and dearest to my heart. You KNOW that."

"Well, yeah, but…Remember last month?"

"What about it?"

"Remember when I slept with you in your bed?"

"Yes," Seto said, while he thought, _Unfortunately._

"Well…I…I wanted to see…if you…you know…FELT anything."

"Come again?" Seto asked.

"Seto, I…I know it won't work. Not right NOW, at least, but…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you…want…to be MORE than just my brother or my friend?" Seto asked shocked.

"Yes," Mokuba mumbled, looking at the carpet.

"Mokuba…I can't be what you WANT me to be; it…it's just…WRONG."

"Then I'll wait," Mokuba told him. "I'll grow up and, one day, I'll ask you if you still feel the way you do now. One day."

"Mokuba, I don't think I can…EVER be…"

"Don't say it!" Mokuba said. "Just…until that day comes…let me dream. Then…one day…when I'm older…THEN you can say it."

"Okay."

"Alright, then," Mokuba said, getting up and leaving the office.

_One day, _Mokuba thought, _I'll wait until that day comes…And, then, maybe I'll be able to…move on…_

_One day, huh?_ Seto thought. He felt his feelings already beginning to take on a new form. _He just might get his wish…_

Miuchi-chan: "Well, that's the end. Please review, and read chapter three."


	3. Chapter 3

_Reflections In The Afternoon_

_Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, and, unless I acquire a magic wand, I, more-than-likely, never will._

_DOOM Fangirl: "This chapter takes place about three years after the last one, so Mokuba is 16 and Seto is 21. Enjoy!"_

_Mokuba was reflecting on his age. He had just turned sixteen the week before, but he would wait two more years before he went to his brother to see if anything had changed._

_I need to wait for my adulthood, _he told himself.

But he didn't really WANT to wait; he just thought that waiting might achieve more favorable results. He loved Seto so much that, when he came home with Ryou one night, Mokuba had scared the guy away.

"Touch him and you die," Mokuba had said, glaring at him.

That had been a little over a year ago, and Ryou had never gone back to the house.

So, Mokuba had taken to scaring away ALL of his brother's boyfriends. Seto was clueless to this. (God, you'd think if he was so damn smart, he could've figured it out!)

Mokuba sighed and looked up to the sky. It was clear and blue. It reminded him of his dear brother's eyes.

Meanwhile…

Seto sat at his desk in his home-office. He couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about how much his little brother had grown up.

Yes, he was good-looking. Not exactly "cute", anymore, but more…handsome.

Seto shook his head, as if his mind was an etch-a-sketch and he could erase thoughts of Mokuba.

It didn't work-instead, it gave him a headache.

He called for one of the maids to bring him an aspirin.

"…or, maybe a gun," he muttered under his breath.

He just couldn't concentrate on his work. He, instead, thought about his brother growing up.

_One day,_ he thought. _When will that day come? When it does…what do I say? He's my BROTHER, for Christ's sake!_

He sighed. _Maybe when that day comes, I'll have figured it out…_

DOOM Fangirl: "End chapter three! There's only one more chapter, so please read it! And don't forget to review!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning Of Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh!

DOOM Fangirl: "This is the last chapter of my story. Takes place two years after "Reflections In The Afternoon". Enjoy!"

Mokuba had woken up at 6:30 AM the morning he turned eighteen. He was now considered an adult!

_Today's the day, _he thought as he went to his brother's home-office.

He wasn't there.

_Weird. He's usually up by now…_

So, he went to Seto's bedroom.

He wasn't there, either.

"Hey, Komari?" he asked the maid.

"Yes, Mokuba-sama?" she replied.

"Do you know where Nii-sama is?"

"Well, Kaiba-sama left at 6:00. He said he was going to work."

"Huh? But he usually works at HOME."

"Yes, I thought that, too, but I didn't SAY it-he'd say I was in his business."

"Huh. Good point…Anyway, I'm, gonna go see him. Later, Komari!"

Meanwhile…

_Today…will be the day, _Seto thought as he looked out his office window. He had given up on trying to get any work done, and was on the verge of ripping his hair out.

He slapped himself and shouted (to himself, but out-loud), "GET A FUCKING GRIP!"

A few minutes of talking to himself later…

Mokuba walked in.

"Ah! M-Mokuba."

"Hi, Nii-sama," he said, walking over to his brother's desk and sitting down across from him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Mokuba said, "I'm…I'm an adult now."

"I know," Seto replied.

"Five years ago," Mokuba began, "I began to develop…feelings for you. You told me…you didn't think you could return those feelings. But…I've waited and waited until this day! Now…if you STILL don't return the feelings I have for you…it'll be okay; I'll move on and stop thinking about it."

"Mokuba," Seto sighed, "I've been thinking, too. And…I've made my decision…to love you as…MORE than just a brother…or a friend…But…I still don't think it would work."

"But, Nii-sama…Seto…I…"

"But," Seto cut him off, "we can always try our hand at it."

Mokuba leaped across the desk, right onto his brother and pulled him into a kiss.

When the kiss broke, Seto smiled and said, "How'd you get so good at that?"

"Um…manual," Mokuba replied, blushing slightly.

"You bought a KISSING manual?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh."

Seto laughed and said, "What ELSE do you know how to do?"

"Not much. But…I DO want…to LEARN."

Seto got up from his chair, picked up Mokuba, said, "Let's go home," and carried him down to that hot-as-hell red car from season four.

"Hey! You don't have to CARRY me!" Mokuba told him, but he didn't struggle.

He was happy. They BOTH were happy.

And, eventually, so was their adopted daughter, Ruuri.

DOOM Fangirl: "That's where I end this story. I just thought of something weird, though: Ruuri will have two fathers that are both ALSO her uncles…Weird. But, I'm sure they'll work it out, somehow! Please leave a review. Bye, 'til next time!"


End file.
